khairanworldhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nid
"About the race, faceless and masked, mysterious and few, living on the glory from ther god." History The Nid was created not to fight the dragons, but to fullfill the vanity of the god. Origin - The last The Nid was first made by the god Azham, who had been lifted to godhood for his exeptional battleing during the Dragon age. In his vanity he was mad that he had no race of his own that did his bidding and praise, who he twisted humans, creating the Nid in his own image. But not having the other blesing they turned to hidious beast's. In their shame and guilt they covered their faces in the mask of their original creator, a blank mask with only black holes for the eyes. Pre. Katalyst The Nid where never many in amount, but neither did they dwindel or thrive, they where a folk in stagnation. Their whole sisiety they built whas that around their church, there they lived and died. There where thoes that tried to retake their old lives, or to make change or traveled the world for other awnsers. But it was most unusual to find a Nid outside their cluster. After Katalyst They where the most unafected race of the war, secluded from each and all, without any ambition they stayed away. After the war they sudenly emerged, an army of "forsaken" and spread a taint known as the Sakrei, "Black plague". No motivation found out of why. Biology Their Apparence The nid do have a largly human apparence but with body long hair, sometimes decorated or tied up to not tuch the floor. All of them covers their face with a white clay mask with black holes. They also have long claw like hands and limbs somewhat longer then ordinary humans as well as long ears. The parts of skin that is vissable shows a gray hue like stone. The Gift - Tuch of gray Like the god that changed them, they have the power over stone, Something they can shape and mold with their hands. But more fritenly for others are their ability to turn others to stone. Like a poison, their tutch slowly starts to turn the aflicted into a staue. Culture A living stone folk as they are, they are able to eath the soil itself, but also reform it to something most nutrisious where they grow fungus and other things to sustain their other needs. Otherwhise they live as simple as they can with verry little wants. Economy They have no economy withing the capels, they only trade with the few merchants that dares to aprotch their temples and that is done only in wheres. Inside they are a self sustaining people who crave little else then the stony earth they live on. Religion The Nid is a highly religious group that belives in the old gods, never waiving in their faith they live in simple lives. Hoping to atone for having prayed once to Azham, beliving that their being was as much a curse from the else as their "new" creators blessing. Government Each group of nid is divided into chapels. Living in large underground churches of stones or in other remote places. All are made equal, and tasks are chered amongst thoes that are there and can, the elders who are no longer fit to work in any capasity are made preists and set to stydy for their end amongst the words of the gods. And spreading their wisdome amongst the younger in their prayers. Military Each chapel of the nid seems to have a cast of woriors, trained in martial arts and swords, but most of all, as their ability to turn their enemies to stone few times there has even been seen a battle with their fearsome monks. Notable Nid *ccc Trivia *ccc